The Beasts of Sevigocan Island
The Beasts of Sevigocan Island was an RP that took place on October 31, 2017. Story The next morning, FlamingoMask woke up and found himself in a cave. Then the sounds of some footsteps can be heard coming towards him. They don't sound like menacing though, but FlamingoMask does not hesitate still, wondering what it could be. As the footsteps get close, FlamingoMask eyes then widen, looking up to see who it is there with him; it was Dayo. Dayo asked if FlamingoMask was doing alright, as she had seen what happened to him last night with Gorgos. FlamingoMask stated that he was fine and then asked who she was. Dayo then explained to him who she was and that she came from Infant Island, but had come to the island to assist the monsters there, such as Zaurs. Dayo then gave FlamingoMask a mango, to which he accepted. When FlamingoMask asked who was Zaurs, Dayo then took him outside to show him. As the two head outside out from the caves, they walked into a sandy area, filled with some small rocks and looking very tropical, with palm trees out. Dayo then introduced Zaurs to FlamingoMask, as well as Salamadon and Paragler, who was the only monster who FlamingoMask did not recognize from the other night. Dayo stated that Paragler was shy and afraid to fight Gorgos. FlamingoMask then asked Dayo if she knew about Gorgos, to which she replied that she was aware of him. Dayo said that he had arrived onto the island a few months ago and had been causing trouble since. FlamingoMask understood and then told Dayo he would do whatever it takes to help her out and get rid of Gorgos. FlamingoMask then asked her to help him find the Units, to which she gladly accepted. The two the went into the jungle to find the Units. Following FlamingoMask's defeat from Gorgos, Ayame then ordered out a search party. While the Units were searching for FlamingoMask through the jungle following the fight with Gorgos, Cotton and the Units encountered the first ShodaiKama they encountered the other day, only for it to be then killed by Huge Crocodile, who Sonnet then fought. Sonnet then walked up and decided that she could take down Huge Crocodile; Sonnet then changed into kaiju size and got ready to fight on Huge Crocodile. Sonnet kicked against Huge Crocodile, Huge Crocodile rolled over and then got back up and then leaped at Unit 8 Sonnet, opening up his big jaws. Sonnet grabbed Huge Crocodile by the jaws with her arms, wrestling with Huge Crocodile; Huge Crocodile's tail moved around, trying to clamp his strong jaws on Sonnet. Sonnet did her best to keep the jaws up, then kicked against Huge Crocodile's underbelly, hitting Huge Crocodile and causing him to roll over. Huge Crocodile then landed down and opened up jaws and picked up a boulder, hurling it at Sonnet. Sonnet punched against the boulder, shattering it to pieces. Huge Crocodile then swung his tail against some more boulders, sending them flying at Sonnet; Sonnet punched away some of the boulders, breaking them with her fists. Huge Crocodile then rushed up towards Sonnet; causing Sonnet to get hit and roll over. Sonnet then got back up and search for Huge Crocodile. Sonnet then found out Huge Crocodile was hiding underwater in a river, so she then decided to use her electrical powers into the water, then shocking Huge Crocodile a bit and then evaporating the water in the river. Soon, Huge Crocodile was left right there in the open. Sonnet then grabbed Huge Crocodile, holding him up and then punching him towards where the Units are at. Following getting blasted at by all of the Units's attacks and Sonnet's Electron Bullet attack, Huge Crocodile then was caught up in the blast, rolling over and then roaring. As Sonnet threw down Huge Crocodile, Ayame fired her Energy Crossbow against the giant reptile, forcing Huge Crocodile to retreat. Later on, as they entered further onto the valley, there they found Gorgos laying there. Gorgos woke up however and was about to attack, but then Paragler came in to fight him. Soon, Dayo and FlamingoMask then found the Units, and also to find Paragler fighting against Gorgos. Dayo realized that Paragler only fight when usually to defend himself or others, so that mean't the Units had to be nearby. Ayame then flew up and met up with FlamingoMask and Dayo, to which she then asked who Dayo was. FlamingoMask was about to tell her, only for Dayo to introduce herself to Ayame. Dayo, Ayame and FlamingoMask then came up with the plan to stop Gorgos; and Dayo then summoned Salamadon and Zaurs to help Paragler, while Ayame regrouped with the other Units and told them to get into Machine G to fight Gorgos. Dayo and FlamingoMask then observed most of the fight on the hills. During the fight, Dayo then noticed the core on the back of Gorgo's neck; Dayo pointed out as well that that core appeared to be the same core that was used to reform Gorgos many times; if they were to destroy it, Gorgos would be destroyed as well. FlamingoMask then got an idea. FlamingoMask the asked Dayo if she had anything sharp to cut the core out, to which she then got out her knife. FlamingoMask then decided that the two of them would fly on Gorgos's back and destroy the core. FlamingoMask then let Dayo ride on him while flying there and then landed on Gorgos's neck while Gorgos was fighting Machine G. Dayo and FlamingoMask carefully searched on Gorgos's neck and the two then spotted the core, carefully crawling towards the core. Dayo then plunged her knife onto Gorgo's core, causing Gorgos to roar in agony right as he was about to tear off Machine G's arm. Gorgos then rammed against Machine G to get Dayo off; Dayo almost fell off, but then FlamingoMask helped her back up, saving her. With the help of FlamingoMask, Dayo and FlamingoMask then removed Gorgos's core, to which then Gorgos fell over dead. FlamingoMask then destroyed the core, making sure Gorgos would not rise. Dayo and FlamingoMask then leaped off of Gorgos, and then Gorgos exploded, destroying him for good. Later on as FlamingoMask and Machine G (and the Units) were about to leave Sevigovan Island, Dayo and her monsters Zaurs, Salamadon and Paragler then waved goodbye to FlamingoMask and the Units, thanking them for all of the help. FlamingoMask and Machine G then flew off into the evening sky, their work there now done. Important Events * Dayo, Paragler and Huge Crocodile are introduced. * Neo Giant Condors and the Maneater are reintroduced. * Gorgos dies. * The end of the two part Sevigocan Island Arc. Category:Events Category:Battles